Sitting in a Tree
by DeleaMarie
Summary: Four seasons in Quinn and Logan's relationship. Part Two: Winter Wonder... Prologue up!
1. Fall Friendship Prologue

Hello all you Quogan fans (If you're even still around anymore...)! I wrote this a couple months ago when I first started reading fanfiction. Back then, I was SUPER into Quinn and Logan's relationship, so I decided to write my own stories about them! I don't know if anyone will actually read them, since they've kind of faded away in popularity (Three years will do that to you...), but I figured it can't hurt to post it! That being said, I hope you enjoy it! (P.S. To any of you who may have me on Author Alert for my Merlin fics... Umm, yeah... Sorry... Hope you like Quogan, too! :D)

**Description:** Four seasons in Quinn and Logan's relationship. Part One- Fall of their sophomore year.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Zoey 101, there would have been waaaaaaaaaay more Quogan scenes!

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting in a Tree<strong>

**Saturday, November 25, 2006**

**1:17 pm**

Zoey smiled as she spotted a familiar bushy head making its way towards their table.

"Hey, Fuzzy Face!" She called, waving him over.

"Fuzzy Face?" Chase quickly turned to Michael, who, after a brief inspection, shook his head.

"Why must you get my hopes up?" Chase complained, as he and Michael sat down. The girls just stared at him in confusion.

"He's trying to grow a mustache," Michael explained.

Lola laughed. "Yeah, he and every other guy between the ages of twelve and seventeen!"

"Including my little brother," Zoey added with a smile.

"Dustin?" Chase snorted. "The kid has as much facial hair as a bowling ball!"

"So do you, and that hasn't stopped you from trying!" Michael smirked.

Chase frowned, but eventually joined in as everyone began laughing. After they had quieted down, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, have any of you guys seen Logan?" The girls shook their heads, and Michael and Chase exchanged glances.

"Why, what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Well, nothing, as far as we know," Chase answered. "It's just that, well…" He paused, looking awkward.

Zoey frowned. "Just what?"

"It's just that he's been acting really weird the last couple of days," Michael finished.

Lola grinned. "Weird? This is _Logan_, remember? _Normal_ people don't spend every spare second staring at a mirror!"

"Well, weird for him," Michael amended. "Like this morning, when Chase and I woke up, Logan was gone!"

"So?" Zoey asked.

"So! The dude would sleep in till noon every day if he could! Why is he getting up early on a Saturday?"

"Maybe he has homework?" Quinn suggested.

Michael scoffed. "Please, this is Logan! Anyway, he left all his books in our room."

"A date, then?"

"I don't think so," Chase said. "Yesterday, this one girl I _know_ he's asked out before asked _him_ out, and he said he was busy."

Zoey shrugged. "Well, so he's busy, then. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that he got up early, turned down a date, _and_ he's going to be mysteriously 'busy' all day! Plus, he's been really quiet lately, and…" Chase paused, then sighed. "I don't know. I just think maybe something's wrong."

Zoey grinned. "Alright, I'll help you find Logan, but _only_ because I think it's sweet that you guys are worried about him."

"I'm not worried about him," Chase protested. "I'm worried that he's up to something, and Michael and I will get blamed for it!"

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry- that's just the prologue. My story will be made up of four chapters, each with a prologue and an epilogue (So I guess that really means it will have 12 chapters!) Each chapter will be a different season- autumn, winter, spring, and summer- and a different year in the lives of Quinn and Logan (as well as a different point in their relationship).<strong>

**About the Fuzzy Face thing... No, it does not in any way refer to the amount of facial hair on Chase's face! :) In the "Hands on a Blix Van" episode, Zoey calls Chase 'Fuzzy Head', so I just kind of made that nickname my own (Fuzzy Face is what I call people when they look tired or have just woken up.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that more than two people read it! If you did read it- review! It will encourage me to post more parts!**


	2. Fall Friendship

Hello again Quogan fans! Apparently, you do exist because I got a _much_ larger response to the prologue than I was expecting! So thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts list! I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this part. I really don't have any excuse other than the fact that I've been working on a Merlin fic, so I hope you're not too angry with me. :)

**Description:** Four seasons in Quinn and Logan's relationship. Part One- Fall of their sophomore year

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

**Warning:** Mention of character death.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting in a Tree<strong>

**1:45 pm**

**Quinn's POV**

_Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself, as I scanned the grassy hillside on the western end of the campus. _Why on _earth_ did I agree to waste a perfectly good Saturday looking for my least favorite person on the planet? I must be going insane!_

I sighed. Insane or not, I had agreed to help find Logan— I guess because I really didn't have an excuse _not_ to. I mean, besides my date with Mark later that afternoon, my Saturday was pretty free.

"Oh, why did I have to finish all of my homework so quickly?" I grumbled, trudging towards a small grove of trees. I was at the very edge of the PCA campus, so if I didn't find him soon, I could give up the search. Here's hoping.

I entered into the cluster of trees, noting as I did how quiet and peaceful it was. No cars. No cell phones. And no people, either. _I guess Logan is hiding somewhere else._

I was just about to turn around and head back to my dorm, when I spotted something at the base of one of the trees. I walked closer, frowning. It looked like… Yellow tulips?

"That's weird," I murmured, bending down to examine them. "Why would someone leave a bunch of flowers by this tree?"

"What makes you think someone left them?"

I jumped at the voice, which seemed to come out of nowhere. Or maybe… I looked up. Sure enough, I could just make out a figure high up in the tree, nearly invisible amongst the needle-laden branches.

"You done staring?"

My eyebrows rose. I'd know that cocky sarcasm anywhere.

"Logan?" I called. "What on earth are you doing in a tree?"

"None of your business, Pensky!" Came his angry reply. I could practically feel his glare burning a hole through my forehead. Well, two could play at that game!

"I'm making it my business!" I shouted, as I glared back up at him. "Everyone's been looking all over for you!"

"What, I'm not allowed one day to myself?"

"You should've at least told someone where you were going!" I yelled. "We… Chase and Michael have been worried about you!"

"Well, now you know where I am, so why don't you just go back and tell everyone that I want to be left alone!"

I was so tempted to do just that. All I wanted was to head back to my dorm and start getting ready for my date. Let Logan deal with his own problems- that's what he wanted, after all.

I was already to the edge of the grove when I remembered what Chase had said. Something was wrong with Logan, and, since Chase and Michael weren't here, it was my duty, as their friend, to find out what it was. I sighed. Logan had better appreciate this.

"What's it going to take to get you to leave?" This was the greeting I received upon arriving back at the foot of the tree. I rolled my eyes. _Here goes nothing…_

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up!" I said, inwardly praying that I wouldn't regret this.

"What's up with what?" Logan asked, feigning ignorance (Then again, maybe he wasn't feigning. Since when did Logan have to _pretend_ to be ignorant?).

"With you! Why are you in a tree? What are the flowers for? And why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"_I've_ been acting weird? You're the one who spent an afternoon searching all over PCA just so you could ask me what's wrong! Since when do you care?"

"I- I don't!" I quickly replied. "But Chase and Michael do, and they asked me to help find you. Now would you just come down already?"

There was no answer. Was he ignoring me?

"Real mature, Reese," I muttered. Well, if he wouldn't come down…

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Logan shouted, as I pulled myself onto the first branch.

"What does it look like, Logan?" I answered. "I said I wouldn't leave until you told me why you were acting so strange, and I figure it'll be a lot harder for you to ignore me if I climb up there with you."

Logan just sat there, staring at me, as I climbed the last few branches. Up close, I could definitely tell that something was wrong. In fact, it almost looked as if he'd been… Nah, it couldn't be! I didn't know Logan all that well, but I was pretty sure he was one of those guys who had never cried a day in his life (After all, in order to cry, you actually have to have a heart, right?). But looking at him…

Suddenly, I was worried. Before, I'd just assumed that he was moping because his dad took away one of his credit cards, or something like that. Now, I wasn't so sure. And if it _was_ something more serious, was it really my place to demand that he tell me about it? I mean, like I said before, we weren't friends, and we certainly weren't close enough for me to be prying into his personal life.

While I tried to decide what to do, Logan seemed to be doing some thinking of his own. He sat about a foot away from me, head down, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. Finally, he spoke.

"You're really not going to leave me alone?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Nope," I replied, deciding that since I'd come this far, I might as well stick it out. Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He just looked so… so real and… _un-Logan-ish_.

"Alright," He said, coming to a decision and breaking the silence. "I'll tell you. But _only_ if you promise never to speak a word of this to anyone." He looked me in the eyes for the first time, and I slowly nodded my agreement.

"I promise."

Logan cleared his throat nervously and turned away. For a moment, I thought that he wasn't going to go through with it, but then he began to speak.

"Have you ever wondered why I don't talk about my mom?"

His question took me completely by surprise. "Um… Yeah, I guess," I stammered. "I mean, I know divorce is hard, but I always assumed that you were the type who didn't really…" I stopped.

"Didn't what?" Logan asked. "Didn't care?" His voice grew harsh. "Yeah, I know what you all think! And you're right! My dad has had so many different wives, I need two hands to count them! Most of my stepmothers were in and out so fast, they barely had time to unpack their bags! My dad's fourth wife hadn't even learned my name before she became an ex, and _I don't care_! It's my dad's life, and he's free to mess it up however he wants."

"Well, if you don't care about the divorce, then why _don't_ you ever talk about your mom?"

"Because… Because my parents didn't get divorced, alright?" Logan blurted out. My eyes widened in shock.

"But I… I mean, you _said_ that… Everyone thinks…"

Logan sighed. "I know. I hear the things people say about me and my family. But I didn't think you guys actually believed them. I mean, who do you trust more?"

I frowned. Given Logan's track record with honesty, I was more inclined to believe the rumors, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, what happened to your mom, then?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"She died."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm sorry."

Logan scowled, growing angry again. "Why do people always say they're sorry? It's not like it's their fault, or like it actually helps or anything! The doctor was _sorry_ that we had to go through this, but that didn't keep my mom from dying! My first stepmother was _so sorry_ about what had happened, but that didn't stop her from marrying my dad before the flowers on my mom's grave had even wilted!"

Logan was breathing heavily. I reached out and touched his arm, trying to calm him, but he shrugged me off.

"You're right," I whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I just… I didn't know what to say. I mean, I never knew that about your mother, and…" I stopped again, not sure how to continue. Logan nodded and roughly swiped his hand across his eyes.

We sat for several more minutes without saying anything. I had just made up my mind to leave him alone, when Logan broke the silence for the third time.

"When I was eight, my mom was diagnosed with lung cancer. It was already in the later stages when the doctors found out, so they had to start chemotherapy immediately. I didn't even know what that meant at the time! All I knew was that she would be gone for weeks at a time, and every time she came back, she was a little weaker." Logan sighed and then smiled sadly.

"You know," He continued. "My mom was the one who taught me how to play sports. My dad was always busy with his work, but my mom would practice with me every day. After awhile, though, she got too weak to play football and basketball. That's when she taught me disc golf."

His smile widened a bit at the memory. "I was _terrible_ at it, but she was amazing and it was something we could do together. After she… died, I practiced for hours every day, until I was finally as good as she was. It was… I don't know… Just something I could do to remember her."

He paused and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe he was sharing all of this with me. It was… _touching_. I reached out and put my hand on his. He blinked, then continued.

"My mom passed away when I was ten, five years ago today. My dad was heartbroken. Unlike all of the wives he's had since, my dad actually _loved_ my mom. We didn't talk about her after she died, even though I really needed to. I guess I was just too scared by how much he'd changed to bring it up.

"About six months after my mom's death, my dad met Nancy, the woman who would later become my first stepmother. I don't know why he married her. I was only eleven at the time, but I could still tell that he didn't love her the way he'd loved my mom. Maybe he thought I needed a mother. I don't know. After her, it was just one wife after another, none of them worthy of even being mentioned in the same sentence as my mom."

Logan seemed to have reached the end of what he was going to say. I felt that, at this point, it would be best to just leave him alone with his thoughts, but I had one question first.

"Logan?" I murmured cautiously. "Why did you come here? I mean, I'm sure Dean Rivers would have let you leave campus for the day to visit your mother's grave."

Logan shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter if he would or not. My dad doesn't like visiting my mom's grave. I think it still hurts too much."

"But why _here_?" I asked again. "Why this tree?"

"Because this is where my parents met. My mom was the sister of one of my dad's best friends. One year, my mom came along to drop her brother off at PCA, and he showed her around the school a bit. When they reached this grove of trees, they ran into my dad. _He_ doesn't talk about it much, but my mom always used to say that it was love at first sight.

"My mom went to a boarding school near here, and she and my dad sometimes met at this tree. After they both graduated from college, my dad brought my mom back to this tree and proposed to her, right where we're sitting." Logan leaned back, exposing something that was carved in the trunk of the tree: M.R. + O.T., surrounded by a heart. I smiled. It was so sweet!

"And the tulips?" I asked, gesturing to the yellow blossoms at the base of the tree.

Logan grinned. "My mother's favorite flowers."

I leaned back slightly, grinning as well. Suddenly, I realized that I was still touching his hand and hurriedly pulled away, blushing as I did so. Logan turned away also, and a moment of awkward silence passed between us. Finally, I found my voice.

"Well, I, uh, had better be going," I said, still not looking at him. "I, um, have a date with Mark later this afternoon."

"Oh, right," Logan replied. Was it my imagination, or did he sound… disappointed? I shook my head. Of course he didn't! He'd been trying to get rid of me ever since I'd found him!

Very carefully, I began to climb down the tree. It really wasn't too difficult, and though I started to slip once, Logan was there to grab my hand. I told myself that the tingles running up and down my arm were purely imaginary, brought on my dizziness from the extreme height.

When the two of us had reached the ground, I mumbled a goodbye and started to walk away. I had only taken a couple of steps before I felt Logan's hand on my arm. Surprised, I turned back to face him. He was staring down at his feet, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing.

"Thanks," He murmured. "For everything. I've… Never been able to talk about that with anyone before." He must have realized how unlike himself he sounded because he suddenly frowned.

"Oh, and remember," He said, trying to sound threatening. "If you tell _anyone_ about this, I will make your life miserable."

"You already do," I replied, rolling my eyes and hiding a grin. "But don't worry- there's no way I would tell anybody! Do you think I _want_ them to know that there's a part of you I actually…" I stopped, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Actually what?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Actually _like_?"

"What? I… No, of course not!"

Logan snorted.

"Please," He teased, smirking infuriatingly. "Don't you think I can tell when a girl has fallen for me? Admit it! You were going to say that there's a part of me you _like_!"

I scoffed, annoyance coming to my aid and covering up my embarrassment. "You wish! As if any girl could like _you_!"

Logan continued to grin at me. "Don't sound so sure, Pensky! All girls fall for me eventually, apparently even brainiac nerds with boyfriends!"

I scowled. How could he go from being sweet to obnoxious so quickly?

"Actually, I was _going_ to say that _maybe_ there's a tiny part of you I don't loathe with every fiber of my being!"

"Then why didn't you just say it?" Logan asked smugly. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I didn't want to see you cry again!" I retorted. It took me a tenth of a second to realize what I'd said and another tenth to clap my hand over my mouth. But it was already too late. I couldn't take the words back.

After a few moments of shocked silence, I risked a glance at Logan's face. He looked as though I'd slapped him.

"Right," He muttered, dropping his gaze. He turned away, but not before I glimpsed the hardened expression on his face. I stood there, helplessly, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

"Logan, I… I didn't mean it! You have to believe me! I…" My voice trailed off as I waited for a response. Every second seemed to push us farther apart, reminding us of why we had always hated each other before. But I didn't hate him anymore. In fact, I…

"I thought you had to go meet your boyfriend!" Logan snapped suddenly, refusing to look at me. I realized that I had been standing there for several minutes, hoping for an answer. I guess that was it. Swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat, I nodded and walked away.

At the edge of the trees, I turned back, watching him as he bent over his mother's flowers. I shook my head, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! If there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry- I didn't have time to proof-read it.<strong>

**This story is pretty much going to be filled with angst, fluff, and humor (Just as a warning if you don't like that kind of stuff!), so I hope you don't find it cheesy. I don't think it is, but I'm such a big romantic that my definition of cheesy doesn't always match with others'. :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when the epilogue will be up... Either later tonight or sometime next week, depending on when I have time. Please review! :)**

Paige: **Hey! Thanks for being my first review! Nope, you're not alone! There are still a few of us Quoganites around! I hope you liked this part, too!**

Shikazuu: **Thanks for the comment! Sorry it took me awhile to update, and sorry that I didn't respond to your review before- you know how life gets. Hope you're still enjoying the story!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Fall Friendship Epilogue

Hello again! Looks like I'm getting this up the same day, after all! Yay! Otherwise, you'd have to wait a whole WEEK to find out the end, and really, how could you survive that? :) I don't have time for a long author's note (Which you're probably thankful for), so... Hope you enjoy the epilogue!

**Description:** Same as before

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting in a Tree<strong>

**5:46 pm**

**Quinn's POV**

About three and a half hours later, I was in my dorm room, pacing. Zoey and Lola were out doing something, and I had just gotten back from my movie date with Mark. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to pay much attention to the movie, or even to Mark, for that matter, because I couldn't stop thinking about Logan.

Why had I said that to him? I had basically made fun of him for showing that he actually had a heart! And after everything he'd shared with me… I snorted. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again!

_Do you really want him to?_ A small voice asked me- I'm not sure if it was my conscience or my common sense. _Earlier today, you called him your least favorite person on the planet. What changed?_

_I don't know._ I answered, feeling frustrated. _I guess _he_ did. When I was talking with him today, it seemed like _that_ was the real Logan, not the one that we usually see. I never knew that he could be so sweet, and… And I just wish I could have gotten to know that side of him better!_

There was a pause, and then my subconscious asked hesitantly: _Quinn, you're not… I mean, you don't… _like_ him, do you?_

_What? Of course not!_ I tried to laugh the thought off. _I have a boyfriend, remember?_

I _remember. I'm just not sure _you_ do._

_Of course I do! Mark's amazing! I would never even _dream_ of breaking up with him to date some other guy- _especially_ a guy like Logan!_

As I thought his name, though, I got a weird feeling in my stomach, sort of like a mix of guilt and… something else…

I stopped pacing and walked over to my desk. The flowers that Mark had given me when he picked me up- carnations- were lying on top of a stack of papers, since I hadn't had time to put them in a vase before leaving. I smiled, happy to have something else to think about. Mark had brought me flowers! That just showed what a sweet and thoughtful boyfriend he was! I doubted a guy like _Logan_ would have done something like that!

But even as I thought this, I found myself remembering a time when Logan _had_ brought me flowers. And not just any flowers, but _yellow tulips_, my favorites! Granted, he'd kind of owed me for being a jerk, but still… Suddenly, Mark's carnations didn't look quite so pretty- how could he not know my favorite flower when even _Logan_ did?- and I hesitated before placing them in a vase.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door, startling me out of my thoughts. Immediately, my mind went to Logan. Had he come to say that he had forgiven me? Was it possible that he felt the same things I was feeling?

_So much for thinking about Mark…_

Ignoring my subconscious, I hastily strode over to the door and yanked it open, fully convinced that I would see Logan standing on the other side. Instead, I saw… no one.

Inwardly, I berated myself for getting my hopes up. Of course he hadn't forgiven me! And I didn't blame him! I didn't deserve forgiveness after what I'd said. Still, I couldn't help but wish…

_Come on, Pensky!_ I told myself. _Forget about what happened today, and _move on_! He's still the same Logan and you're still the same Quinn! That's never going to change!_

I sighed. Maybe… Maybe I _should_ forget what had happened today, forget about the moment that Logan and I had shared. It didn't look like we would ever have another.

After one last glance up and down the hallway, I finally gave up and turned to go back inside my room. But for the second time that day, I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Something that made my heart flutter and a blush come to my cheeks. Someone had taped a flower to the outside of the door. And not just any flower. A yellow tulip.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there you have the first season of Quinn and Logan's relationship: a somewhat tenuous friendship, with a hint of something more. Like I said before, this story took place in their sophomore year, which would correspond to the third season of Zoey 101. Part Two is going to be winter of their junior year (So I bet you can guess what stage their relationship will be at then!)<strong>

**I hope this story wasn't confusing, and I hope that everyone seemed at least somewhat in character (I took a few liberties with Logan, but I like to think that he has a softer personality beneath his rude, arrogant shell).**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and, if so, please review! It's the only way I'll know! :)**

**Till next time! And merry Christmas!**


	4. Winter Wonder Prologue

Wow, I bet you thought I'd NEVER update this thing...

Anywho, sorry for the... er... ten-month delay... I honestly never expected anyone to read this story, so I hadn't written anything else for it—just had a vague sort of notion of where it was going. But that's all in the past now, and so here, FINALLY, is the prologue for part 2: _Winter Wonder_ (set in the winter of their junior year—you major Quogan fans should recognize the date! ;D).

**Description**: Part 2 of the four seasons of Quinn and Logan's relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure even the OWNERS of Zoey 101 have forgotten about it by now. It's only in us, the still-obsessed fangirls, that the show (and the wonderfulness that is Quogan) lives on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting in a Tree<strong>

**Sunday, February 24, 2008**

**10:03 am**

**Logan's POV**

I walked into my dorm room, every inch of my body tingling. My brain kept screaming the same thought over and over:

_I kissed her! I kissed Quinn! I, Logan Reese, _kissed_ Quinn Pensky! And I _liked_ it!_

And every time I thought about it, a tiny voice whispered, "Yeah, and you like _her_." I wasn't sure I was ready to admit that, though, so I decided to just focus on the first part for now.

The kiss.

I smiled as I thought about our meeting on the bench—or _our_ bench, as I would now always remember it. It seemed like hours ago, but it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes. For the life of me, I couldn't even remember why I'd been riding on my JetX in the first place.

I frowned. Something about shampoo… Oh! I was going to meet What's-her-face, the girl I'd been talking with earlier. She probably thought I had blown her off.

_There goes any chance you had with her._

I was surprised to find that this really didn't bother me. Instead, I began wondering what I'd seen in her in the first place. Oh, she was pretty, to be sure. But Quinn was beautiful and smart and fun and… I shook my head.

_Get a hold of yourself, Reese! You don't fall for a girl until you _know_ that she feels the same way about you!_

_But she kissed me back_, I argued. _So she obviously _does_ feel the same way… Right?_

Before my subconscious could answer, the door burst open, and in walked Michael. I groaned. From the looks of things, his "allergies" had been acting up again, and that usually meant I would have to listen to some ridiculous sob-story for the next twenty minutes. Normally, I would just sit down and let him talk while I zoned out. But right now I was a little busy thinking about Quinn, and I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Or having them talk to me, which is probably what would happen if I didn't get out of there soon.

To my surprise, however, Michael didn't even seem to notice that I was in the room. He walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of Blix, muttering to himself as he did.

"Sparkplug… Just when I'd gotten used to him… I can't believe… Winchester! What kind of name is that for a horse?!"

Finally, Michael looked up and saw me.

"Dude, when did you get here?" he asked, clearly surprised. "I thought you had a date."

"Oh… Right. I, uh, decided that she wasn't really my type."

Michael frowned. "That's funny—it looked like it was going pretty well when_ I_ saw you."

Now it was my turn to frown. "What do you mean, _when you saw me_?"

Michael smirked. "I _mean_ I saw the two of you kissing when I rode by on Sparkplug!"

"You saw… Wait, who's Sparkplug?"

"Never mind," Michael said. "The point is, you seemed to like the girl just fine a half hour ago."

"Dude, that wasn't her!"

Michael's eyebrows rose. "Then who was it?"

"It was…" I stopped. Since I still wasn't admitting to _myself_ that I liked Quinn, I definitely wasn't going to tell _Michael_. The guy could not keep a secret to save his life, and I didn't want something like this getting around. "It was just some girl," I finally finished.

"Some girl," Michael repeated, looking skeptical.

"Yeah," I replied. "She had just gotten du… broken up with her boyfriend, and I was… er… comforting her."

Michael smirked again. "Now _that_ sounds like the Logan I know—capitalizing on the rebound!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't sure I liked the direction this conversation was taking.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well, let's think about it," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "This girl gets dumped by her boyfriend. Her heart is broken, so she goes and cries on a bench. Then, you happen by and try to _comfort_ her. She _conveniently_ decides that it will be easier to get over her last boyfriend by getting a new one, and the next thing you know, you've become the rebound." He grinned. "It makes sense, actually. Why else would anyone want to date you?"

Normally, I would take offense at a jab like that, but this time I was too preoccupied with what he'd said to pay attention to the insult.

"Wait, so you're saying that the only reason she kissed me was because she had just broken up with her boyfriend? You don't think she might actually _like_ me?"

"Are you kidding?" Michael laughed. "Everyone knows that if a girl starts dating a guy right after getting dumped, the poor dude's just a rebound." He must have noticed the look on my face because he walked over and slapped my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he told me. "I mean, it's not like you've never been one before!"

"Yeah," I muttered, sitting down on James's bed, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach. Michael left a few minutes later, and I got up and started to pace around the room.

What was wrong with me? Michael was right—I'd been a rebound many times before. In fact, I usually _liked_ being a rebound because then I wasn't tied down to the same girl for very long!

I sighed. So why did the thought of being a rebound bother me so much now? Was it possible that I actually _liked_ Quinn? Before today, I'd never really thought about her that way. She had always just been Quinn, the quirky, somewhat crazy genius girl who loved to butt heads with me. Now that I thought about it, though, I loved fighting with _her_, too. I loved the way her eyes flashed when she was angry. I loved the clever plans she made to get revenge. And I loved…

_Love? I thought I told you to quit thinking like that! _Especially_ considering what Michael said!_

I bit my lip. Was Michael right? Did Quinn only kiss me because of Mark? I wanted to say no, that Quinn wasn't like that. But the truth was, I didn't really know. After all, I'd never seen her so upset before, and I'd heard that people could do some strange things when they were in that kind of state.

Stuff they'd normally never be caught dead doing.

Like kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! It's good to be back! I'm not sure when I'll get the next part up, but you can rest assured it won't take another ten months!<strong>

**Oh, and I realize that Zoey had a class on this day in the show, but I'm going by the actual calendar date (which was a Sunday), so, I don't know, maybe she just had some kind of special weekend class? *shrugs***

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
